Dayla
Dayla Kevala is the chief warrior of her tribe, having risen up from her family's tradition as medicine makers. She still carries some of these recipes for creating medicine, making her a very valuable member of the Kevala tribe. Dayla is slated to be the wife of Enuk. Story Teenage Years When Dayla was a teenager, she was assigned to study plants to eventually become a medicinal master of the village. While she was diligent in this, Dayla had a hidden battle prowess that she eventually could no longer hold secret. She showed her passion for fighting by challenging the warriors of the tribe. Bruun took notice to her challenges and admired her natural talent for battle. King Bruun decided that Dayla would be trained personally by his top warriors. One day, Dayla challenged the warriors that tutored her and managed to defeat them all. This was only after one year of training under their wings. Impressed, Bruun made Dayla the chief warrior of the tribe. Chief Warrior Not only was Dayla made chief warrior, but Bruun saw her fit as future wife of his son, Enuk. Dayla had already fallen in love with the prince years ago, and her current position had only increased her passions for Enuk. She became overprotective of the jackal prince, trying to show Bruun that she would remain worthy to marry him. Her obsession with Enuk had led her to become colder than ever, sometimes manipulating and exploiting others in her own tribe to further her agendas. Disgraced Dayla's reliability was questioned when Enuk encountered Mika the rabbit. When this meeting was made known to the tribe, Bruun commanded Dayla to send out two warriors to kill this rabbit in their next meeting. The two jackals never returned. Dayla herself tried to locate Mika, questioning other rabbit tribes and even devouring them during interrogations. Unable to find Mika, Bruun began to question her abilities, frustrated with the chief warrior. Dayla was understandably very upset with this and vowed to find Mika and keep closer watch over the prince. The Professor A settler named Fennick who claimed to be a professor visited the Kevala tribe to study them. Dayla was, of course, very wary of the settler fox, but Enuk insisted on letting him stay for the night. Dayla finally gave in and agreed, but only because she devised a plan. Later that night, she used her knowledge in plants to concoct a hallucinatory drug. Mixing it into their water, Dayla served the two bowls to the prince and professor Fennick. Drugging them successfully, Dayla wound up feeding the professor to Enuk after sexually arousing the prince. Enuk swallowed him down whole and proceeded to digest the unfortunate professor. Present Day Dayla still serves as chief warrior, watching over Enuk and making sure he does not stray from the village. She is as cold as ever and keeps a close eye on anyone making advances on the prince. The jackal lady also continues her search for Mika, planning to swallow the rabbit herself for what she has done. Personality Dayla is vicious not only in battle, but in personality. She is callous and only cares about the prince and securing her place as chief warrior. She wishes to have children with the prince one day, so she is especially wary of other females getting near Enuk. Dayla has a very overprotective nature over those things and people she values. She is annoyed by the king for questioning her abilities, but is submissive to him, showing her willingness to bend to authority to get what she desires. Forte/Skills The jackal lady has found her fancy in battle through the use of pole arms and spears. She crafted her spear herself, giving the blade a unique and intimidating curving shape. Dayla's reaction time and hearing is of a high level, making her a very dangerous fighter. She is also speedy and greatly enduring. The chief warrior carries excellent resiliency and a hardened spirit. Gallery Dayla concept.PNG|Dayla's concept art. 1337960663.fidchellvore_daylagut.jpg|Another early pic of Dayla. Dayla angry.PNG|Dayla angry that Enuk has been meeting with Mika. 1423618962.fidchellvore_subjectkevala3.png|Dayla is very distrustful of outsiders. Dayla drugs.PNG|Dayla drugs Enuk and Prof. Fennick's drinks. Category:Females